Dragonball X: Earning Respect
by Huffdaddy29
Summary: I'm sorry for not writing for the past three years but I finally found my flashdrive with all my stories and lots more are coming. If you didn't read my first one, search for Huffdaddy29 in authors and read it.


Dragon ball X

Chap. II: Earning Respect

Part1: First Class

Hello fellow Readers! Last time in Dragon ball X, Mike and Craig just got in the amateur level in the sayian academy. This is what happens when there in school…

It's been the boy's second day in the academy; and they can't wait to show their 'unique' moves. As they were walking Mike said "Hey, what's our first class?"

Craig looked at their schedule and said "Uhh… for half the day, physical training. Must mean martial arts."

Mike nodded "What's for the other half?"

Craig looked again "Ki sparring". Mike's Face lit up "That must mean we can do special moves!"

Craig nugged Mike "Mike, here's our class."

So Mike and Craig went inside. The room was pretty big. On the left side are seats pointing toward a white board, and on the right side there was a fighting arena.

As they walked in the classroom, one boy was walking toward them. The boy looked like he was 13, about 5'5, brown hair and looked of average weight. When the boy was 3 feet away and he stopped "You two must be in the wrong building. The trainee building is on the left side of the academy." he said mocking the two boys.

Craig was little angry "For your information, we are in the same level as you are!" said Craig.

The boy laughed "You little kids are in this class!! Yeah right!! And who exactly let you in?" said the boy.

"My father did. Take your seat please" Said a voice.

When the two boys turned around to see who was talking, they were astounded at who they saw. It was Vegeta's son, Trunks.

The boy took a seat. Trunks went up to them "Hello. You must be our two new students. How old are you?" He said.

Craig face was lit up and said "We're both nine, sir"

Trunks looked puzzle. "My Father said you were young, but I didn't think you were this young. You must be very skilled. Please, take a seat." said Trunks.

Craig and Mike sat right next to each other in the middle.

Trunks walked up to the front of the class "Welcome back everyone. It's nice to see every one of you again and hope you're ready for another year of training. And it's also nice to see some new faces. Everyone, welcome Craig and Mike." He said.

"Hello Craig and Mike …" said the class.

"Why don't you boys tell us about yourselves?" said Trunks.

Mike stood up. "Hey, my name is Mike. I'm nine-years old and my dream is to be here. I'd been training with my grandfather, Tai Tokonaki, since I was a little boy. Which I learned a…" but Mike was Interrupted by Trunks.

"Wait… you were trained by Tai Tokonki?" Mike nodded

"Yeah, why?" he said.

"No wonder you're here! Tai Tokonaki was one of the greatest martial artists here!" said Trunks.

Mike's face lit up. "Oh I didn't know THAT!!" said Mike.

Trunks smiled and said "Thank you for telling about yourself. Craig how bout you?" said Trunks looking at Craig.

Craig stood up and said "Hello. I'm Craig Zaichou. I live in the forest about 100 Miles from here; same with Mike. I'm nine years old, and I admire your father's fighting style. I kinda fight like him, mixed with Tai Tokonaki's moves".

"Thank you. I'll tell my father you said that." said Trunks.

"Okay; let's start class. Welcome to physical training. Over the past years some of you have been learning how to control and use your Ki. And I've seen many fighting and just using your Ki blast constantly. And eventually you'll wear yourself out and your opponent will have a clear shot to attack. That is why we're going to see what you can do. So, who would like to fight first." Announced Trunks. When Trunks asked the question, there was an uncomfortable silence.

Craig was looking around the class and to see no one wanted to fight, so he raised his hand. Trunks looked at Craig "O.k. Craig, let's see what you can do."

And as Craig walked toward the arena, another hand was raised. "Alright, Brandon, go on up" said Trunks.

When the boy got up, it wasn't just a student; it was the boy that was making fun of the two friends.

Brandon, huh? Thought Craig. I'll show him what's this 'baby' can do! Brandon walked up to the arena stage glancing at Craig.

"I'll show you what an experience student can do!" said Brandon.

"Oh, okay. Bring it!" said Craig.

"Ready…" said Trunks "and Fight!"

Brandon sprinted toward Craig but Craig simply moved aside and roundhouse kick at his back. Brandon felt the hit, and tried to backhand punch at Craig. Craig ducked and back flipped and while he did he hit Brandon's chin with his two feet. Brandon was pushed away, but got his balance.

Then Craig stood upright and sprinted and punches his gut while trying to get his balance. Brandon kick Craig bringing him into air, Brandon jumped up and swing his arm down at Craig's back, but Craig disappeared. Brandon was confused for a second, and Craig appeared behind him, spring his arm back with his hand opened, and launch's his arm and gave Brandon a force blow and Brandon fell down to the arena floor. Craig took a deep breath. "Whew! That was easy, but a doozy!" said Craig, looking down on Brandon. Trunk was counting 'cause Brandon was stunned or K.O.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10!!! The winner is…Craig!"

The whole class cheered at Craig's performance. Craig walked towards Brandon, seeing he's struggling getting up, so Craig gave him a hand. Once Brandon got up he said "Wow man, I knew your friend was good, but you! You schooled me!"

Craig gave him a smirk and said "Of course, I schooled your stupid ass! I was trained by Tai Tokonaki!"

Brandon chuckled "Yea. Hey, anybody disses you, I got your back" Brandon put his hand out.

Craig shook his hand.

"Now that's sportsmanship! Great job boys!" said Trunks.

The two boys got back to their seats.

"Dude!" said Mike "You were awesome! Now that's fighting man!"

Craig just winked and said "I told ya I take on these losers!"

Trunks clapped in sign of appreciation. "Well done Craig! That was very impressive!" he said.

Craig smiled "Thank you, sir!" Trunks looked at Craig, and then looked the class.

"Okay! Who would like to go next? How about you Mike?" said Trunks.

Mike stood up. "Sure! I been itching to take on one of these guys (Besides Roy)!" said Mike, and flew onto the stage.

"Alright, who would also like to go? O.k. Tiny, go on up" said Trunks, and a very, VERY big and muscular boy stood up. He was the size of two sumo wrestlers and was bald and has a grumpy face. He walked toward the stage, shaking the ground. After a moment or two he made it to the stage.

"So… they call you Tiny, huh? Well, they call me Mike." Said Mike, but Tiny narrowed his eyes and growled at Mike.

Trunks raised his arm. "Ready… Fight!!!" and Trunks pulled his arm down. Tiny moved a few steps toward Mike, 15 yards apart. Mike stand his ground, waiting to see what Tiny was about to do. Tiny sprung his arm back with his hand clenched into a fist, and launched it down to the arena floor. When he made contact to the floor, the ground shook like an earthquake. The ground made Mike float up in the air.

Tiny sprinted (who could of known such a big guy can sprint, huh?) at Mike's direction, grabbed his whole body with those King Kong size hands of his, and slammed him into the ground. The whole crowd was in a shock. And when Mike came to the ground, Vegeta went inside the class.

"Tiny, stop this at --!"

"Wait!" said Vegeta; put his hand at Trunks "Go on, Tiny."

"Farther, please stop…"

"Trunks, please! Let them go." yelled Vegeta. Trunks just stand there, couldn't believe what his farther said.

"Go on, Tiny…" said Vegeta.

"Yes, sir!" said Tiny, having a bad grin on his face.

So continue he did. Mike hadn't got up yet, but Tiny didn't care. He picked him up with his right hand, and whacked him with his backhand, sending him flyin' and landed at the edge of the arena. Landing on his front, Tiny slapped on the back with his palm like swatting a fly. Mike was just there still.

"Trunks! Do the countdown!" said Vegeta. Trunks wanted to expel Tiny, but if he did that he wouldn't be teaching these kids anymore, so he walked up to the arena and started counting. "1… 2…. 3…4--" but when he was about to count to five he notice Mike was coughing.

Mike was getting up on all fours, coughing out blood. Mike arms were shaking. Tiny's face was as shocked as was the crowd. Mike raised his head slowly. When we could see his face, a line blood was coming down his nose and mouth. His face looked enraged.

"Now you pissed me off!!!" yelled Mike and a huge, white energy aura was around Mike and he charged right at Tiny's stomach. When he struck it looked like Tiny's eyes were about to pop out. Mike stepped out of Tiny's stomach and dash in the air with both of his arms out and his fists tighten. He hit Tiny's chin, so it was a flyin' uppercut. Tiny almost lost his balance, but he grabbed Mike's legs while he was falling down.

He stood right up again, and he swung Mike to the ground, acting like HE'S the fly swatter. But just when he was about to hit the ground, he flew straight forward dragging Tiny with him. And as Mike was flying, he kicked his leg's up. This made Tiny goes in mid-air, So Mike dashed in the air with one fist out. Once he made contact he flipped over and was about to land on his back. But after Mike passed him when he hit him, he stuck one leg up as if he was about to do a can-opener, and charged down and kicked him in the back and sent him straight down the floor, and had a small pit with cracks around Tiny when hit the ground.

Everyone was in shock, including Trunks and Vegeta. Trunks snapped out of it and started counting.

"1… 2… 3…" Mike was still had the white energy aura around him, looking calm.

"…4…5…6…" Craig started cheering, then Brandon did, pretty soon everyone was cheering and applauding

"…7…8…9…" Mike looked at Tiny which was a few feet away from the right of him. Tiny was just lay there, lifeless...

"…10!" Trunks flew next to Mike "The winner… Mike Tokonaki!" and Trunks raised Mike's hand up, declaring him the winner, which made the class cheer louder. Mike started smiling, looking like his old self. This made the aura fade away, and Tiny got up still shook up from the fight. Mike went toward Tiny, putting his hands up.

"Great fight Tiny! No hard feelings?" asked Mike. He was looking Tiny. He could see that Tiny had a huge black eye already swollen, and the same face he gave before the fight, and smiled and shook his hands. "No hard feelings, but under one condition…"

"What's that?" said Mike, hoping it wasn't anything bad.

"Don't fight so hard unless were in super sayian, okay?"

Mike chuckled "Okay, but I can't turn into super sayian yet." Tiny looked surprise "Really? Well, you're getting there that's for sure! Good match, Mike" said Tiny, and walked to his seat.

"Excellent job, Michael! To your seat please." Said Trunks, and Mike took his seat. "Great match boys! Now who would like to go…"

RING!!RING!!RING!!RING!!

"Oh it looks like it's time to go! Tomorrow we will continue the matches. Class dismissed!" said Trunks, and the students went out. "Later Craig and Mike! Good luck with your other classes!" said Brandon, waving his hand. Craig and Mike waved back. "Bye Brandon! See ya at lunch!" said Craig. Mike tapped Craig on the shoulder and said "Wow! Class a lot shorter than we expect. Anyways, what's our next class?"

Craig looked at their schedule and said "Ki class! Alright! Just what we've been waiting for!"

"Great! Let go!" said Mike, and they started running instead of walking. And instantly got there in time.

As they enter the room, it looked exactly the same, but there was no arena in the middle but in the northwest of the room, besides a huge dense dark gray wall with scratches on it everywhere

"Alright everybody gather around!" said a voice. The boys turned around and it was Gohan Talking. He noticed them and said "Oh! You must be the new students Craig and Mike. Glad to meet ya!"

"It's very nice to meet you to Gohan! I'm Mike and that's Craig. So what are we doing today?"  
Asked Mike.

"Oh we're testing your ki moves today!"

"Sweet!" Mike was excited because he finally had a chance to use his 'special'move.

"Alright boys let's start class" Said Gohan, pointing at two seats telling them to sit down.

The boys sat down and Gohan began class.

"Alright everybody welcome back and I Welcome to some newcomers. Today we're going to test ki moves to see how you been doing over the summer. Who would like to go first?" said Gohan.

Unlike last class there were quite a few people including Craig and Mike.

Gohan pointed to a kid in the middle. "You! Bobby! You're up pal!?"

The boy got up and went to the wall. "Okay now, show me what you got!" said Gohan. Bobby listened to Gohan and got in a fighting stance. Then he put his arm back and a yellow energy ball was in the palm of his hand and yelled "Full power energy wave!" and an energy beam sprang out of his hand and hit the wall causing and seismic wave around the wall.

"Alright good, good! So who's next?" said Gohan. One by one Mike and Craig's classmates were doing Kamehamehas, galick guns, and energy waves. After everyone went upped, Craig stepped upped.

"Alright Craig, Show me what you got!" said Gohan.

Craig went in his fighting stance, raised his arm back as if he was doing Galick gun, and Chanted " Ki… dea… ah…" and as he was chanting a Navy blue energy ball appeared in his hands and continued chanting "…Me…SHO!!!"

Then he released his arms out and a Navy blue beam came out and exploded to the wall. Everyone was surprised at what just happened. "What was that?" asked Gohan.

"It's the Kideahmesho! It took five generations to make this move. It started out a simple ki blast, then a Kidea and so on…" said Craig.

"Well whatever it was it cracked the wall! Good job!" Gohan said excited. "Okay! Who up next! Mike?"

Mike rose up from his chair and step up to wall. As he was about to pull out his 'special' move, Goku came in.

Perfect! Goku is here! Now I can show him what I can do thought Mike.

Now Mike was getting ready to show off his move. He went in his fighting stance and swung his arms around slowly in a circle with his hand straight out. Then once he finished he brought his arms back and started chanting "Ou… na… shin… kan…" Then a maroon energy ball was in his hands. "…DA!!!" Then he let out his arms and released a maroon beam to the wall and hit wall hard. Even though he should have stopped once he hit the wall but he kept on going. After a few seconds the whole metal wall came down!

Now everybody was shocked and jaws dropped to the floor.

"What… what was that?" Asked Gohan again…

"That was the Ounashinkanda. It's was invented before the Kamehameha was made. It was practically the big brother of Kamehameha" said Mike.

"Well whatever it was could take on ten of those walls!" Gohan yelled. All of a sudden there a single clap coming from the door: it was Goku. "Well done Mike and Craig! You really showed us what you can do! Great job!"

"Thanks Goku! I always wanted to do that!" said Mike.

"Well keep up the good work!"

"You got it Goku!"

Right after they talked the bell rang. "Well, time for training!" Goku told them. "Better head off to class!"

Mike and Craig went to class and for next few days the boys did a lot of training and people are impressed at how strong they and still can't believe they aren't super sayian yet (well, everyone except Roy)! And as people were getting respect as fighters, they became friends with everyone and were one of the most respected new students in the academy.

Well that's it for now! In the next part of the story Goku and Vegeta have a special announcement to make! What will it be? You'll find out!


End file.
